In a copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 456,422, filed Jan. 7, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,471 having a common assignee to the present application, there is a disclosed a Start System for Internal Combustion Engines. In the system disclosed in that application, there is an idle flow system with a vent. It has been discovered that the start system will be enhanced and more efficient if means is devised to close the idle vent during the starting phase.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an idle system in a carburetor which has a vent and means to close the vent at the will of an operator to render the starting system more efficient and reliable.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is disclosed together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.